One Happy Family
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: Fran is a jobless, life-has-no-meaning HS fresh grad. Bel is a no-good college student at Vongola Accademia. One day, Fran comes back home to find out that he's now been entrusted with a baby named Alois, calling him "Maman", and Bel "Papan"! AU B26!
1. The Prince and the Baby

A/N: I'm procrastinating from my other fics which I should be updating. :)) Why don't you guys read it? *_shameless plug_* It's B26, too. *_wiggles eyebrows_* :D _The Varia and Vongola 10th's One Week Vacation_. It's probably the most fucked-up fic of mine up to date. *_randomly rolls around ala Teddie of P4_*

Warnings/Disclaimers: Extreme cussing (_since Varia's in the house yo!_). The sexy beasts of KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san. *_bows down to her greatness_*

Notes: Set in an AU in Japan where Bel and Fran, of course, aren't assassins. Bel's a college student (a lazy ass one), living in a dorm with his _violent_ friends (you know very well who they are). Fran's a fresh grad from high school. By the way, I believe that high school graduates can either continue on to college or not. In this case, Fran won't. And no, he won't be wearing his frog hat anymore, seeing as they're not in the Reborn! world anymore. *_sweatdrop_* But I'll do something about it. Just wait for it!

Another note: _Maman_ is also similar to _mama_, but kind of cuter. This is what Lambo and the others use to call Tsuna's mom.

Well, on to the story~! :) Oh, and if you happen to like it, is it too much to ask for a review. I love receiving them. *_droooools_*

* * *

Fran hung out at the local cake shop, poking his chocolate cake with a fork. He sighed. It had already been a month since he graduated from high school, and he still had no job. It wasn't really required for people to take college, it was still by choice. So of course, he chose not to. If he had responsible parents like majority of his batch mates, he probably would have been forced into going to college. But alas, all he had was his slave driver of a half-brother, Rokudo Mukuro, who was...well, Fran wasn't sure where his brother was (last time he heard, the pineapple head was in Italy). Fran was adopted by Mukuro's parents, then died when he was in elementary school. Sad? Sure. But Fran had no time to be sad, as he was utterly depressed in terms of his future. He couldn't find a job, he had no girlfriend (the least of his concerns), his friends were all busy with college..._basically, he was fucking alone_. He sighed again.

"What am I going to do with my life..." He said to no one in particular.

He sighed again (for the nth time), and pushed back his chair, standing up. He started walking back to the flat that his brother owned. It was probably the nicest thing that Mukuro had ever done for him. _You can have the flat, dear brother, and I'll help in paying your monthly bills_, he had said. _I am quite aware of you having no job_, he teased..._kufufu, _he had added. Fran groaned at the memory. On his way home, he saw the university along his street. If he had decided to go to college, then he would have probably gone there, to _Vongola Accademia_. But of course, he hadn't chosen that path, so he walked by it, ignoring it. Right at that moment, an overly raucous and loud group of college students were walking out of the gate. They didn't notice Fran (nor did Fran notice them) as they kept on pushing each other, laughing and teasing each other. One of them, a long haired, silver-haired guy, was pushed playfully by his gay friend. The long haired guy lost his balance for a minute and staggered, accidentally bumping into Fran, who was known back in high school as the weakest in their batch, physically. With the combination of his bad sense of balance and the long haired guy's weight, he fell on his back side unceremoniously. He looked up and stared at the group of students in front of him. _They're fucking scary_, he thought.

"_Voii, _brat. The fuck are you doing down there?" Either he had some kind of invisible megaphone, or his mom ate bullhorns when he was still in her womb.

"It's cause you bumped into me." Fran said quietly.

"_Maa~!_ We're sorry about it, dear~! Here, let me help you up~!" The gay guy with the orange and green hair skipped over to him, holding out his hand.

Fran took it and stood up, dusting his pants. Only then did he notice that they had IDs from the _Vongola Accademia_.

"So, you study here?" He said monotonously.

"_Ushishi~! _Yeah, we do, Cap'n Obvious." A blonde guy said, his bangs abnormally long.

"Well, sorry for being obvious, Cap'n Bangs." Fran said.

"Why you-

"Okay, okay~! Cut it out, boys~!"

"Hey, scum. You're holding us up." One of them had tanned skin, and his face was covered in scars.

"I didn't hold you up; your friends held _me _up, Scarface." Fran said, annoyed.

Before any of them could make a remark (or hit Fran), he was already one block away.

"_Voii,_ that brat is fucking fast!"

"Squ-chan, lower down your voice~!"

* * *

When Fran got to his flat, he quickly slumped down on the couch. He was exhausted, especially from conversing with those mentally deranged _and _challenged students. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll just take a quick shower, then sleep the day away..." He muttered to himself.

After soaking in the bath for God knows how long, he finally got out. As he wiped his hair with the towel with one hand, he headed for the refrigerator, looking for a drink. All he had was a cold bottle of water. He shrugged, took it out and opened it. As he tipped the bottle to his mouth, a baby cried.

Fran almost spit out the water.

He was sure the cry came from inside his flat. He stood still, not making any noise. Then it cried again. His eyes widened. _Is there a fucking baby in my house?_, he thought. He followed the cry and much to his horror, a baby was sitting in his bed, crying. Fran was frozen in his spot. The baby noticed him and stopped crying, eyeing the older man curiously. The baby was probably about four years old. He had shoulder length blonde hair and he had the same triangle markings under his eyes which Fran had. It just freaked Fran out. Then the baby grinned at him. It freaked him out more.

"Wh-who are you?" Fran said, then realizing how stupid he must have looked asking a baby.

The baby crawled over to him, getting dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Fran panicked, and slid on the floor (ala baseball), catching the baby before he fell. The baby laughed and squeezed Fran's cheeks. Fran groaned.

"Wh-what is happening...?"

That was when he noticed an envelope stuck to the baby's diaper. He grabbed it, placed the baby on the floor, and opened the envelope.

_Please take care of my dear Alois. I am departing from_

_this world, and have no relatives to leave my baby to. I_

_have observed you for the past two weeks, and deem _

_you worthy of taking care of my baby. Please, let him_

_grow up to be a wonderful child. I know I made no mistake_

_in choosing you; call it a mother's instinct. His documents_

_are all in the yellow bag under your bed._

_Sincerely, Alois' mom_

_P.S. He'll eat anything, just please make sure it's healthy_

_and fit for babies. Also...you left your door unlocked._

This was probably the most fucked up day of his life.

* * *

The next day, he was back at the cake shop...along with Alois, who was happily abusing Fran's face. When he was lulling the baby to sleep the night before, Alois had given him a look of realization and happily chirped: _Maman!_ much to Fran's discomfort. If he was going to be called something by this baby (who was now apparently his), he'd much prefer it if it wasn't in the female category. Back to the cake shop (which is obviously Fran's favourite hangout), Alois sat on his lap, bouncing up and down happily as Fran fed him strawberry shortcake. Fran groaned inwardly at how ridiculous he probably looked. How was Mukuro going to react to this?

"Maman~!"

"...uhh...Y-yes?"

"Water?" He asked innocently.

"Oh. Here." Fran said, giving Alois a bottle of water and gently helping him drink.

When the baby was done drinking, Fran gently wiped his mouth dry. Somebody suddenly hooted at him from the table beside his. Fran turned, and saw the last person that he wanted to see.

"Hello, Cap'n Bangs." Fran muttered.

"_Ushishi~!_ So you're Papa Obvious now?" Cap'n Bangs said, nodding at the baby.

"Maman, pee-pee..."Alois said.

"_Ushishishi~!_ I see, so it's Mommy Obvious."

"And you're Dickhead Bangs." Fran said, standing up and taking Alois to the cake chop's rest room.

When he got out, Cap'n Bangs was still there, but he was now sitting at their table. Fran rolled his eyes.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"The prince got lonely there, so I sat here. _Shishi~!_"

"...prince?" Fran raised his eyebrow.

"I'm from a royal family." Bel said casually, his grin like Alois'.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, fake prince." Fran said, sitting down and placing Alois on the seat between him and Cap'n Bangs.

Alois looked up at Cap'n Bangs, then at Fran. He kept on doing this for a while, much to the two boys' puzzlement, until he finally rested his green eyes on Cap'n Bangs. Then he grinned and slid off the chair, toddling towards the blonde man and raising up his arms toward him. The latter looked at Fran questioningly.

"He wants you to carry him, fake prince." Fran said, rolling his eyes.

"O-oh..._Ushishi..._" He said, before lifting Alois up toward him.

Alois giggled, throwing his arms around the blonde man's neck. He pulled back and squeezed the man's cheeks.

"Papan!"

Fran was drinking water, and accidentally spat it out. Cap'n Bangs grimaced, then looked at Fran, then back to Alois.

"Hey, brat. I won't be your Papan if _that's_ your Maman."

"Eeeh~. But I wuv Maman! And I wuv Papan, too! Maman and Papan wuv each other, wight?"

Alois had a really adorable puppy dog look in his eyes. Cap'n Bangs couldn't bring himself to shout or yell at the kid...so he just nodded. Fran stared at them.

"Hey, Papan." Fran said.

"Yeah- wait, why are you fucking calling me _Papan, _too?"

"What's your name?" Fran said, ignoring his comment.

"Uh, Belphegor."

"...hmm."

"And you, Maman?"

"Why are you calling me Maman, fake prince?"

"_Ushishi~!_ Payback." He grinned.

"It's Fran."

Fran stood up and approached Bel, his arms extended towards Alois.

"C'mon, Alois, let's go home."

"What about Papan?"

Fran blinked, then looked at Bel, who just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Fran asked.

"Papan's coming, too, isn't he?"

"Uhm. No."

"But why? Are Maman and Papan fighting?" Alois' eyes were brimming with tears.

Fran didn't know what to do. Deep down, he was cursing Bel to the depths of hell for showing up to Alois. Bel sighed, then stood up, Alois in his arms. He threw Alois high in the air, then catching him and throwing him up again. Alois was laughing hysterically. Fran then noticed how the top of his head only reached up to Bel's shoulder. He got irritated at this for a moment, then noticed how Alois was having fun with Bel. _Well, if the fake prince means so much to Alois, I'll just have to bear it_, he thought. He gathered his things and started walking towards his flat. Bel placed Alois over his shoulders, the latter hugging his head, and followed Fran. It was a quiet walk home, punctuated only by Alois' laughter and random outbursts of "_Papan!_" and "_Maman!_". At the doorstep to Fran's flat, Bel gently placed Alois on the floor and high-fived with him. Fran, who was already in the doorway, rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Alois."

"Comiiing~!" He chirped, holding on to Bel's hand and pulling him along.

"Wh-whoa, kid. I'm not going in there." Bel said.

"Eeh? Why?"

Fran and Bel looked at each other.

"W-well...cause...I just can't, kid."

"...so Maman and Papan weawwy are fighting..." Alois mumbled, tears falling down his chubby little cheeks.

Fran's face remained expressionless, but deep down, he was panicking. Bel was also feeling sorry for the kid. He had this make believe family that made him really happy, and he didn't want to shatter it. He approached Fran and whispered.

"Where'd you get this kid, anyway?"

"His real mother left him in my room." He said matter-of-factly.

"...what the fuck?"

"Well, based on the letter his mom left, she's either dying or she's suicidal. That kid officially belongs to me. I even have his documents, I just have to fill them up." Fran shrugged.

"...wow. And how will you feed him?"

"Are you concerned for him?" Fran asked.

"_Ushishi~!I _The prince isn't worried!"

"Whatever, fake prince. The answer to your question: I don't know. I have no fucking job."

Bel felt sorrier for the kid. He crouched down and ruffled his hair, grinning.

"I'll come back tomorrow and play with you, okay? Papan will bring you snacks, too."

"I don't want those if you and Maman are fighting~!" Alois whined.

"W-we aren't fighting."

"Pwove it, then." Alois sniffed, looking at them both.

Bel grimaced, looking at Fran for help. But Fran was staring incredulously at Alois, shocked at what he was asking them to do. Bel waved his hand in front of Fran's face, catching his attention. The latter blinked, looking at him.

"U-uhm." Bel started.

"We are not fighting, Papan, are we?" Fran said robotically.

"Maman and Papan are lying!"

Bel groaned and scratched his head. _I can't believe I'm fucking doing this_, he thought. He took Fran's hand and laced his fingers with his. Fran threw him a _WHAT THE FUCK_ look, but he ignored it. They stayed like this for a while, Alois not saying anything. Clearly, he wasn't convinced. Fran was suddenly wishing that he and Bel were just cold hearted assholes who didn't care about this kid's feeling. He moved closer to Bel and leaned his head on his shoulder rather stiffly. Alois still wasn't convinced. Fran and Bel knew what he was waiting for, but they refused to admit to themselves that that was what he wanted to see. They tried to push it out of their minds, but failed when they heard his sobs. They sighed. Fran looked at Bel.

"_Don't tell anyone about this, fake prince_." He whispered.

"_Fuck, I know_." Bel whispered back.

Bel leaned forward as Fran stood on tiptoes, his hand holding on to Bel's shoulder for support. Their lips met, sending a shudder to their bodies. Honestly, they were both disgusted at what they did. But they heard Alois clapping, and quickly tore away from each other, feeling very much violated.

"Okay, I believe Papan and Maman!"

"_Good._" Fran was losing his temper as he looked away and wiped his lips.

"B-bye, kid..._Maman_." Bel said, looking away also and wiping his lips with his sleeves.

"Bye, Papan!"

* * *

Later that night, Alois slept next to Fran, snuggling against his chest. Fran still felt very much violated. He groaned, face palming. Alois snuggled closer, smiling and muttering in his sleep.

"_Maman...Papan..._" Fran smiled.

_Maybe it's worth it for this kid_, he thought.

* * *

"Hey, Fran! Open up!"

Fran, still groggy from his sleep, rushed to the door and opened it...and saw none other than Bel carrying a luggage. He glared at him.

"Could you please shut up? Alois is _sleeping_." Fran hissed.

"_Ushishishi~!_ Maman's so concerned."

"Like you fucking aren't."

"Whatever."

"...and what brings you here at this god forsaken hour, fake prince?"

"I got kicked out of my dorm."

Fran stared at him blankly.

"I'm _homeless_."

"...Fake prince, indeed."

"Fuck you!"

"So what's with that abnormally huge luggage?" Fran said, yawning.

"...I was wondering if I could stay here at your place."

Fran leaned on the doorway and stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"...yes...?"

"What about your friends?"

"_Ushishishi! _They couldn't fathom the idea of having a prince in their house." Bel said, grinning.

"Oh. So they refused." Fran sighed.

"..." Bel pouted.

"Okay, okay. Come in."

As Bel pulled his luggage inside, Alois was standing by the bedroom doorway, yawning and wearing footie pyjamas. He brightened at the sight of Bel.

"Papan!" He said, running and jumping at him.

"Hey, kid! Good morning!" Bel said, chuckling as he ruffled Alos' hair.

Fran ignored the two, making some coffee for himself.

_My life is totally ruined_, he thought.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, this is so random. :)) I just wanted to write an AU B26 living under the same roof with their own baby. As I'm not fond off mpreg too much, I settled for this. :)) How was it? Of course, romantic feelings will develop, but all in due time. :) read and review please! PLEAAAASEE! :)


	2. Love?

A/N: Oh my gosh. I got reviews? _I got reviews? SERIOOUUUSSSLLLYYYY?_ *jumps off a building with pure joy* I'm the happiest person in the world right now. *swims in the reviews* I'm glad you all liked the story, and are curious to see it continue. :D Well, I'll do my best to make all of you laugh or cry or whatever you do when you read fics! :D

Warnings/Disclaimers: Extreme cussing by the Varia's sexy assassins. *drools* KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san.

Random ranting: Have you guys read chapter 382 (if I'm not mistaken) of the KHR manga? I've been hearing people saying that Fran is a girl, since the English translation indicated that Fran is a _she_. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE TO BELIEVE THAT PIECE OF SHIT. *bows* If that was true, then all our B26 fantasies would all be _fucking liiiieeessss_. *dies* Though I still love Fran no matter what his gender is, it would still be a _major_ cockblocker...literally.

The _Real Six Funeral Wreaths_ will be making their appearance! :))

* * *

The following week of Fran's life involved being woken up at god forsaken hours by a certain prince's loud voice, and Alois' hysterical laughter (sometimes, he was crying). He hadn't had a good night's rest ever since these two entered his life, and it was annoying. Moreover, he was _much_ more annoyed at the fact that Bel managed their food financially. He was getting into the fatherly role too much. Besides, where the hell did he get his money? One time, when Fran was cleaning the flat, he happened upon the prince's bank book (he found it under the couch/Bel's bed). His eyes widened at what he saw. That was _way_ too much for a college student, let alone a lazy ass one at that. He was debating on whether Bel had a secret job, or he really was from royalty...Fran decided it was the first one.

Today, we see an unfocused Fran slumped on the couch, a cup of coffee in one hand (it's almost sundown, mind you) while his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose (trying to ease his headache). Bel and Fran were on the floor, playing some kind of game that involved oddly shaped knives.

_Wait, what? Knives?_

Fran snapped into reality and ran over to Bel, hitting his hand away before he managed to give Alois the undoubtedly and obviously sharp knife. The prince glared at him, Alois looking at them both. Fran gave Bel an annoyed, but bored look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The prince was playing with the kid, _idiot_!"

"How can I be the idiot here? I wasn't the one giving a fucking _knife_ to a four year old child." Fran said matter-of-factly.

Bel pouted and nursed his hand.

"Oh god, you are so annoying." Fran muttered, picking Alois up and heading towards the door.

Bel looked at them.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Why do I have to tell you, fake prince?"

Fran, along with Alois, went out without another word, leaving Bel alone. He stared at the floor and pouted.

"Is it really wrong to give knives to kids?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

Fran headed towards the park, Alois walking ahead of him. He watched the child pick random flowers, bunching it all up in his other hand like a bouquet. Fran sighed. One week ago, he didn't know what he was going to do with his life. But now, he was taking care of a kid. He groaned. He definitely didn't see this coming.

"_Hahan_, so you're that prince's little girlfriend, huh?"

Fran turned around and saw a group of six...well, he didn't know how to describe them. When he saw Bel's group of friends, the word _scary _quickly popped into his mind. But this group was different. They were so different from each other, it was hard to describe them with one word. If he said _scary_, it won't be appropriate for the aqua-haired girl and zombie-looking kid. If he said _ugly_, it won't be appropriate for the green-haired androgynous one and the white-haired guy eating marshmallows. If he said _stupid_, it won't be fair for all of them except for the red-haired one. Fran just stared at them.

"Hmm, Kikyo~. I think you're mistaken." The white haired guy was undeniably annoying, what with the fake smile plastered on his face.

"He's a fucking guy, _baaarou._" The red-haired guy drawled.

"_Nyunyuu~?_ The stupid prince is gay?" The aqua-haired girl piped in.

"I foresee...the end." A masked guy (who reminded Fran of a tengu) was making random prophecies.

"Torikabuto, what you're saying is really out of place. _Bopou!_" The zombie-looking kid said.

Fran kept on staring at them. All the while, Alois was hiding behind a bush. He thought that his Maman was being bullied, so he ran back home (the park was near). Upon arriving at the flat, Alois saw Bel sprawled on the floor, watching TV. He jumped on him, a look of panic on his face. Bel stared at him.

"What's wrong? Where's Fran?"

"Maman is...!"

"T-take your time, kid." He sweat dropped.

"Maman's being buwwied, Papan!" Alois started crying.

"Being bullied?" Bel asked incredulously.

"Hm!" He nodded, his blonde hair bobbing along with his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"One of them was weawwy scawy, Papan~! He was weawing a mask!" Alois said, crying.

"A mask...?"

"I don't want Maman to die, Papan!"

"O-okay, I get it! I'll go over there."

* * *

"So, you're his little boyfriend, eeh?" The white-haired guy said, squishing a marshmallow in between his fingers.

"No." Fran quipped in his monotonous voice.

"The bastard prince has a few debts, _baaarou_."

"Do I look like I care?" Fran asked.

"_Nyuunyuu~!_ He's quaking in fear~!" The aqua-haired girl said, automatically latching on to the arm of the white-haired guy.

"Are you idiots even listening?" Fran said, yawning.

"I foresee your end." The masked guy said.

"Yeah, you've said that for the tenth fucking time, genius." Fran was starting to get annoyed.

"_Ushishishi~!_ What are you fucking bastards doing here?"

They all turned around (except the red-haired guy, since he was falling asleep on the spot) and saw Bel standing there looking all smug, Alois clutching the material of his Papan's pants into his chubby little fist. Fran watched as Alois ran over to him, crying. He crouched down and opened his arms, hugging Alois.

"Maman~! I took Papan hewe to save you~!"

"Well then, thank you, little guy. But I hardly need any saving from these idiots. Maman could have handled it all by himself."

"Papan should take cawe of Maman~!"

Fran ruffled Alois' hair, looking over at Bel and shrugging. The prince grinned, looking back at the six _idiots_.

"_Ushishi, _you made Alois cry, you little fucks."

"_Nyuunyuu, _the _chibi _said Maman and Papan~!" The aqua-haired girl said, giggling.

"Shut the fuck up, Bluebell." Bel said.

"Hmm. C'mon now, prince. Lighten up~!" The white-haired guy cooed.

"I can't believe you're still hung up on your loss in that competition, Byakuran." Bel said, grinning.

"_Hahan, _you cheated, didn't you?"

"A prince doesn't cheat, you androgynous freak." Bel huffed.

Fran stood up, Alois still in his arms, and walked over to Bel, totally ignoring the other six. He grabbed Bel by the wrist and pulled him along.

"Come on, I wanna go home." Fran drawled.

"I foresee the end."

"Fuck, I get it already!" Fran snapped, glaring at all of them.

He started pulling Bel along, much to the annoyance of the six idiots. The walk home was quiet, Alois still in Fran's arms, Bel being dragged along. Upon arriving at the flat, Fran let go of Bel and went directly to the bedroom (to put Alois on the bed, since he fell asleep). Bel placed himself on the couch, throwing his head back. Fran trudged out of the room, sighing. He flopped down beside Bel and sighed again. Bel chuckled, not looking at Fran.

"Stop sighing like an old man. _Ushishi~_."

"You have weird acquaintances, don't you, fake prince?" Fran said, yawning.

"Tell me about it."

"By the way, you don't strike me as a _genius_ type."

"Well, the prince is a genius. _Ushishi~_."

Bel suddenly felt someone leaning on his shoulder. He pulled back his head and checked, only to see Fran leaning against his shoulder. Bel was undeniably taller than Fran, and from his point of view, he could see Fran's thick lashes, contrasting against his fair skin. He was hugging his knees, looking absolutely tired and vulnerable. His eyes were fighting to stay open. Bel felt his heart skip a beat, which extremely puzzled him.

"I'm so tired..." Fran said, yawning.

"H-huh..."

"I haven't had a good night's rest since you guys came..." Fran mumbled, sleep slowly taking over him.

Finally, Fran lost the battle to stay awake. His breathing became regular, and as he dozed off, Bel could feel his full weight against him. Fran was hugging his knee, but as he fell asleep, his hand fell limply to Bel's hand. Bel blushed. He didn't even know why he was blushing, let alone why his heart was fucking hammering inside his chest. All he knew was that when Fran's hand fell into his, he felt the urge to hold it. A few minutes passed, and they were still in that position. Bel couldn't move, afraid that he'll wake Fran up. The prince himself was getting sleepy. He yawned, and rested his head against Fran's head. The latter's hand, which was over Bel's, twitched. Bel instinctively held it, lacing his fingers with him. He yawned. Sleep was taking over him, and common sense was out of the question. He closed his eyes, and dozed off.

* * *

After a while, Alois woke up and crawled out of bed, looking for his _parents. _He saw them on the couch, his Maman, smiling in his sleep, leaning against his Papan. They were holding hands, resting on his Papan's lap, and their fingers were laced together. His Papan was resting his head against his Maman's head, looking undeniably peaceful. Alois yawned, smiling. _Maman and Papan weawwy wuv each other_, he thought as he crawled over his Papan's lap. He pulled his Papan's other free hand and put it over himself, so that he was being hugged, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Because of this chapter, I realized that almost all of the characters of KHR have their signature laugh/expression/phrase. :)) And I think I wrote Maman and Papan _waaaay _too much. :)) This is much shorter compared to the first chapter since I have other things to do (I want to watch P4 already). :)) Well, what do you think? Bel's finally channelling his inner prince fag. :))) Read and review! :)


	3. That Pineapple Head

A/N: PrinceFroggie here~! Here's chapter three~! *_dances around_*

Warnings/Disclaimers: KHR does not belong to me. If it did, it'll probably be yaoi, and Kyoko won't even exist. -.-

* * *

_"Baby, wake up."_

_He turned over, placing the pillow over his head to block that monotonous, yet sweet voice that was waking him up._

_"Wake up, sleepy head! Alois doesn't want to eat if you're not there."_

_He groaned, blindly waving his hand around as if to shut that someone up._

_"My dear, sexy prince. Please wake up~."_

_He felt someone sit on top of him and pull the pillow away, the sunlight streaming in from the windows forcing him to open his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, but he was sure that...Fran was straddling him with his legs, the teal-haired man holding the pillow high over his head. As Bel's vision focused, he could see that Fran was wearing a green apron (with a frog design) over a...wait, he wasn't wearing anything underneath that apron. Bel sprang up due to shock, causing Fran to topple backwards and forcing them into a very awkward position. The prince felt his face heating up as Fran giggled and smiled up at him, the latter's arms snaking around his neck and pulling him closer._

What the fuck is happening, _the prince thought as he felt the younger man's lips press onto his, their tongues wrapping around each other._

"Papan!"

Oh my God, _he thought, _Alois can't see this!

"Papapapapapan!"

"Hey, idiot. Wake up."

* * *

Bel was woken up by Fran and Alois' pillow attacks on him. His eyes shot open and quickly looked at Fran, checking to see if he wasn't wearing anything beneath an apron. Indeed, he was wearing one, but thankfully, with a shirt and a pair of jeans underneath. Bel sighed, running his hand through his hair. He refused to admit that he was having weird dreams about him and Fran.

"Finally, the fake prince is awake. Alois doesn't want to eat if you're not there. So hurry up."

Bel looked at Fran as he walked away. He was twirling a spatula in one hand as he headed for the stove. The prince could smell the sweet aroma of omelette filling their flat. Right then, he felt his stomach growl. He stood up and settled himself on the table, watching Fran as he placed a plate in front of him, a steaming _omurice_ on it. As they settled onto the table, he finally noticed the presence of another man. The man was tall, and he had a case of heterochromia; his eyes were blue and red. His hair was a dark shade of blue, and he tied it into a low ponytail. Bel didn't fail to notice the tuft of hair that stuck up over the man's head, making him look like a pineapple. Bel looked at him, then he faced Fran, a _shit-just-got-real _expression on his face.

"Do you think I'm gay?"

Fran could only do so much to prevent himself from spitting out the water he was drinking. He gave Bel an incredulous look, trying to see if the prince was kidding. Bel's mouth was pressed into a thin line, looking utterly serious. Fran could feel a headache coming on as he heard his brother chuckle.

"Papan, what is _gay_?" Alois asked innocently.

"Wha-

"_Kufufu, gay _is when a man likes another ma-

"It means _happy, _Alois." Fran interjected, throwing Mukuro an icy glare.

"Oh...Then, Papan is gay! Awois, too! And maybe, Maman, too! Is Muku-tan gay, too?" Alois laughed.

Somehow, Bel didn't feel too happy about that declaration (he was totally ignoring Mukuro).

* * *

Unknown to Bel was Fran's emotional turmoil. The younger man was an expert in not showing emotion, and he was thankful for it, for if he wasn't an expert in that field, he wouldn't have been able to face Bel. That morning, he had woken up beside Bel. He was resting his head against the older man's shoulder, and they were holding each other's hand, their fingers entwined. Alois was sleeping on Bel's lap, an arm draped over him. Fran groaned inwardly. They were getting absorbed into this family thing too much. But that wasn't what disturbed him. What disturbed him was the frantic beating of his heart whenever he focused on their holding hands, or Bel's warm breath on his head, as the latter was resting his head against Fran's head. He could feel his face heating up. That was why he felt grateful and relieved when the doorbell rang. He quickly pulled his hand away from Bel's grasp and jumped up, ignoring the older man as he fell on the couch and groaned, still sleeping. Fran hurried to the door and opened it with a flourish, his relief from earlier quickly deflating. Standing before him, in a long black leather coat, his hair still a pineapple, and his smirking face still undeniably annoying, was Rokudo Mukuro, his stepbrother. Fran groaned.

"What are you doing here, Nappo-niisan?" Fran was preparing himself to slam the door on Mukuro's face.

"I wanted to check on my dear little brother."

"Well, I'm fine. Now go."

"_Kufufu, _don't be like that, my dear Franny."

Mukuro was faster than Fran. Before the latter could slam the door on his stepbrother's face like he was planning, Mukuro was already inside, taking off his coat and looking around the flat. His blue and red eyes finally rested on the two sleeping figures on the couch. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Oya?_ I had no idea you swung that way-

"Nappo-niisan, I don't." Fran quietly shut the door and pushed past Mukuro, heading to the kitchen.

"Then who is that blondie over there? Rather, who are _those_ blondies over there?" Mukuro asked, settling himself on the table and watching Fran as he slipped into an apron, getting ready to make breakfast.

"They are none of your concern."

"I believe they are, seeing as they are staying under _my _roof. _Kufufu._"

Fran ignored him as he prattled on about this flat being his, his trips around the world, his underground job (Fran groaned at this) and his _adventures in bed_ with different women (Fran told him that he didn't need to know about it, but Mukuro turned a deaf ear). As he was finishing the _omurice_, he felt someone tugging at his pants. He looked down and saw Alois yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"Maman, who's that man?" He slurred, pointing his chubby little fingers at Mukuro.

"He's my evil brother, Mukuro."

"_Kufufufu, _I am not evil, little one." Mukuro chirped.

"_Kufufufu? _Can I caww you Muku-tan?" Alois asked.

"No-

"Yes, Alois. Call that sicko whatever you want." Fran said, ruffling the child's hair.

Mukuro glared at Fran before smiling at Alois, and continuing with his stories. Aside from being an expert in not showing his emotions, he was an expert in tuning out his brother's voice. As he finished their breakfast, he trotted over to Bel who was still sprawled on the couch, an annoying grin on his face.

_What the hell is he dreaming about, _Fran wondered.

He grabbed a pillow and proceeded to hit Bel repeatedly on the head. Alois followed him and grabbed his own pillow, hitting his Papan, as well.

Mukuro watched the scene before him unfold. As the blonde man sprang up and stared at Fran, an obvious blush on the visible part of his face, Mukuro smirked. His brother was so oblivious sometimes. He noticed another thing as well. Ordinarily, people might not notice it, but Mukuro was nowhere near _ordinary_. When the blonde stared at Fran, he noticed how his little brother tensed, his face turning the slightest shade of pink. He chuckled.

_Kufufu, this is going to be a fun vacation for me, _the pineapple-head thought.

* * *

_Next day, somewhere in Japan..._

"If that buffoon Rokudo Mukuro didn't pay me, I wouldn't even do this."

At some bus stop in Japan stood a petite, young man muttering to himself in an airy, feminine voice. He was wearing a dark leather hood that covered most of his face, but not enough to hide the triangle tattoos on his cheeks and his purple hair that framed his face. He shuddered as he read the message from Mukuro on his newly acquired phone.

_Mammon-kun, will you do me a favour of $educing $omeone?)_

_He not your type, but I'll pay you big._

_In ca$h._

_Kufufu. I'm going to have a little fun with my brother._

_-R.M.)_

Mammon didn't mind doing the job (ever since he read the second and third line of that message). He loved money (he knew that Mukuro knew that, proven by his usage of the dollar sign to replace all the letter _s_), and that was all there is to it. One more thing he noticed in the message was why Mukuro even bothered to type _kufufu_, but that wasn't important, so Mammon brushed it off.

_Maaan, this is, by far, the weirdest job I have ever taken, _he thought as he boarded a bus headed for Tokyo.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter is short. _Oya oya_, what is our dear Nappo planning? *_le gasp_* Well, read and review~! Next chapter, I'll probably unveil Muku-chan's plan. _Kufufufu~_ Leave reviews if you want a quicker update! *_rolls off_*

Edit: Check out my deviantArt gallery for OHF artworks! So far, artworks of Alois and Fran are up! Go to my profile for the link, or just search _shinigamigenin_ on dA (yes, that would be me; lame username, I know XD). There are other B26 artworks there, so...let your eyes feast upon them. XD


	4. Jealousy

A/N: _HHHNNNGGGGG._ I'm so exciteeeedddd! I'll be cosplaying Fran with my friends (Bel and Mammon) this September 16! X3 It's still far off, and I have other characters to cosplay before Fran, but _STIIIILLL_. I'm so fucking excited! ASDFGHKL; anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time; I've been busy (well, actually, no). Probably writer's block. And...I've been reading books and manga and watching anime so...yyyyeeeaaaaaah. Sorry. Here you go! :)

* * *

Bel honestly didn't know how he got into this situation. He didn't have school that day, and Fran kicked him out of the house for the day since he was cleaning. The prince was just happily walking around town when someone ran into him. That person was carrying a laptop, and as fate would have it, the laptop fell gorgeously onto the floor. It broke upon impact. The person who owned the laptop, a man younger than him and donning a black leather cloak, didn't really look surprised. All he did was thrust out his hand, palm facing up. He spoke out in an airy, feminine voice.

"Pay up."

Bel couldn't believe his ears.

"_Ushishishi_. Why should I pay you?" He scoffed, grinning and sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You ran into me, ruining my laptop."

"_You_ ran into me. It's not my fault." Bel said, shrugging.

"I'll call the police."

Bel groaned. He didn't want to make this thing bigger than it was. He sighed.

"How much is your fucking laptop?"

"A date."

Bel raised an eyebrow, not sure if he heard clearly.

"I said, how much is your laptop."

"It's worth one date."

Bel looked at the man carefully. He was smaller than him, and his hood was covering half his face. He looked really gloomy, as his outfit only consisted of black leather, but Bel couldn't help thinking how...adorable his cheeks were, especially with those really unique triangle markings.

"It's worth...a date?" Bel asked.

"Yes. If you're not going to pay, I'll call the police."

"...you're a guy, right?"

"I'll call the police."

"Alright, alright. You got yourself a date."

See? Bel didn't know how he got himself into this situation.

* * *

It was more of a _sit-with-a-random-stranger-and-not-say-anything_ kind of date rather than the typical _get-to-know-each-other_. Bel could feel a really heavy atmosphere surrounding them. He didn't really care, but he wondered what the guy in the hood was thinking. Besides, he wasn't doing this because he wanted to have a date. He just wanted to pay for the laptop, and go home to his loving family- I mean, wife and son. Bel caught himself and shook his head free of such ridiculous thoughts.

"_Ushishi, _the prince wants to know your name." Bel said, trying to think of something else other than his _family_.

"_The prince_?" Hooded Guy turned his head towards Bel, mouth pressed into a thin line.

"_Shishi_. That's me, Belphegor."

"...I'm Mammon."

"...so, Mammon...what now?"

Mammon suddenly made a really weird yet cute sound, making Bel look at him. His mouth widened into his trademark Cheshire grin before chuckling.

"What was that, Mammon?"

"Wh-what?"

"_Ushishishi~! _That cute thing you just did!"

"C-cute...? I just sneezed, for Christ's sake!"

Bel pulled out a pack of tissue from inside his jacket and placed it on Mammon's lap, grinning before standing up and sliding his hands into his jacket pocket again. Mammon looked up at him, his mouth forming a small _o._

"I need to go. A certain kid might be looking for me right now."

"What about the date?"

"_Ushishishi~. _You're the first person I know who sneezes that way...the prince has taken a liking to you. Let's just hang out some other day." Bel grinned at him, and walked off.

Whenever Mammon did his job, he told himself that it was _strictly_ business. However...this stupid prince was somehow..._different_. He looked down at the pack of tissue on his lap and felt his heart skip a beat. He pouted and pulled out a tissue, wiping his nose. It seemed that his nose was dirty when he sneezed. For the first time ever, he suddenly felt worried about his appearance.

* * *

"Where have you been all day, stupid prince?"

Fran and Alois were doing exactly the same thing. Both had burgers in their hands, frozen in mid-air close to their mouths. Both slumped down on the couch, Indian style, and for some odd reason, Alois had the same emotionless face that Fran always had. They both said the same thing at the same time. Bel stood just a few feet away from them. He raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his waist. It was a sight to behold; a cute and adorable sight. If only Mukuro wasn't sitting beside Fran and munching on his soggy fries, Bel would have taken a picture of them.

"I was...well, I met someone." Bel said nonchalantly, walking closer and flopping down beside Alois, causing the kid to bounce and laugh and crawl on top of him.

Fran blinked in surprise and faced Bel.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Weird guy, actually...gloomy, you might say. _Ushishi~!_"

"...so, birds of the same feathers _do _flock together." Fran quipped.

"Who was he?" Mukuro piped in.

"I think his name is Mammon." Bel said matter-of-factly, throwing Alois high into the air, earning him giggles and screams from the kid (and a punch from Fran, telling him to stop or Alois might get hurt).

"_Oya? _What do you think of this Mammon person?" Mukuro said, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands.

Bel looked at Mukuro in a strange way, but shrugged it off.

"He's...well...he's quiet. But Fran, you have to hear him sneeze."

"Why would I want to hear someone sneeze? That's some weird fetish you have there." Fran said as he took Alois back.

"_Ushishishi~!_ The prince doesn't have a weird fetish. His sneeze is just really...cute."

"Cute, eh? _Kufufufu. _I'd like to hear it myself."

For some weird reason unknown to Fran, the two suddenly became engrossed into a conversation about sneezes. Fran stood up, Alois in his arms, and headed for the glass of water on top of the table. He placed Alois on the table, and took the glass. As he tipped it closer to his mouth, he caught a whiff of Bel and Mukuro's conversation. It was Bel's voice.

"_Ushishishi~! Mammon was so adorable!_"

At those words, Fran felt light headed. He lost his grip on the glass and it fell, shattering upon impact. Alois shrieked, shocked at the sound of the glass breaking. Fran felt a pang of pain in his heart. He heard Bel and Mukuro rushing into the kitchen, fussing over the glass shards and Alois, checking if anyone was hurt. As Mukuro volunteered to clean the mess (with a knowing smirk on his face), Bel took Alois into his arms and ushered Fran into the living room (making sure that he didn't step on any shard). Fran still couldn't focus.

"What the fuck, Fran? What was that all about?"

"Shut up, fake prince."

"What if Alois got hurt?"

"I said, shut up, Bel!" Fran raised his voice, a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence, causing Bel to actually shut up.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"...I don't know. Just..." Fran stood up and walked out of the flat.

It was already dark outside, but Fran didn't care. He walked off, not really going anywhere, as long as he got far from the flat. He found an abandoned warehouse and ran into it, occupying a dark corner and crouching down. He hugged his knees and stayed quiet, thinking about what happened. He really didn't know what happened. All that he knew was that when he heard Bel call a random stranger _adorable_, he felt something painful in his heart. He wasn't that stupid to not know what it was, but what he didn't know was why he was experiencing _jealousy_ when it involved Bel's social life. His brows furrowed as he thought about it more. It couldn't possibly be _that_. It can't be. They're both guys! He groaned, burying his face into his arms.

* * *

Fran didn't go home for the night, and Bel was worried. It might not look like it, but he was starting to care for the younger man. Sure, he was a sarcastic little fucker who took every chance he got to annoy the prince, but there was just something in him that made Bel want to...well, let's just leave it at that. When he asked Fran just what the hell was wrong with him, _something _flashed across Fran's green eyes. His face remained pretty much the usual, but Bel knew that something was wrong. And no matter how egotistical he might sound, he knew that he was part of the reason.

That night, he slept beside Alois who had been crying ever since Fran left. Alois probably got tired from crying, and was soon sleeping, though his breathing would hitch from time to time, and Bel knew that he was probably having some weird ass nightmare about a monster eating Fran. Well, he really couldn't blame him. Neither he himself knew where Fran was at such an ungodly hour. He wanted to go out and look for him, but he couldn't leave Alois. Mukuro was nowhere to be found. He groaned.

"_Papan, Maman's okay, right?_"

Bel looked down, surprised. Alois was sleep talking.

"_Papan...Maman needs you..._" At that point, Alois sobbed, a tear rolling down his flushed cheek.

Bel bit his lip, knowing full well that it was true. No matter how much he and Fran denied it, they were already connected. He stood up carefully, crawling off the bed and placing a pillow beside Alois. He pulled up the blanket over Alois and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be right back, kid." He whispered.

* * *

"_Fran!_"

Bel didn't give a fuck if people were already sleeping. He ran around the neighbourhood, shouting Fran's name and looking for him. He really had no idea where he went. He was about to give up when a familiar green apron caught his eye. It lay in a crumpled heap near an alleyway. Now that he thought about it, Fran ran out of the flat still wearing his apron. He grabbed the apron and ran into the alleyway, hoping that Fran was alright.

* * *

Fran woke up with a start. He found himself still in the abandoned warehouse. He looked around and grimaced. How in the world was he able to sleep in such a dark and dirty place? He stood up and quickly walked over to the big door, and pulled it open.

Well, tried, that is.

The door wouldn't budge open. He started to break out in cold sweat. It was fucking dark and creepy, not to mention dirty, in this place. He did not _dream_ of getting trapped in a place like this. He tried pulling on the door again, now with much more force, but still no luck. He heard chains rattling on the other side as he pulled on the door and in his inner mind, he was practically pulling his hair out. _This warehouse isn't fucking abandoned._ He banged on the door with his fist, his other hand still trying to open the door. He tried calling out.

"Is anybody there?"

Of course, only silence answered him.

He cursed, kicking the door before finally giving up. He slumped down on the ground (realizing only too late that it was dirty) and sighed. He was sure that someone would come eventually, so he supposed that it would be wise to just sit and wait.

However, he suddenly heard someone outside.

"_Fran!_"

Someone was calling him.

"_Fran, are you here? Fuck, answer me!_"

And that someone was incredibly rude.

"_Alois is worried!_"

Was that...

"_And goddammit, I'm fucking worried, too!_"

...Bel?

Fran scrambled into a standing position, rattling the door and calling Bel to get his attention.

"S-stupid prince! I'm here!"

"_Holy shit! Fran, you're really here?_"

"Yes, you idiot! Now help me!" Fran could hear the relief in his voice as he heard Bel getting closer.

"_Damn. You heard everything I said?_" Bel's voice was also lined with relief.

"Yes. Now please, help me get out of here. It's fucking dirty in here."

On the other side, Bel was scrutinizing the heavy chains bolting the door close. He knew his strength, but he was no Superman that he could just break these chains apart. He gave up on the idea of using the door. He scrutinized the wall beside the door, and noticed how it was rotten wood. He grinned.

"Hey, Fran. Stand back."

Bel walked a few feet away, and readied himself. He ran with full speed, jumping halfway with his foot pointed towards the wall. He kicked through the wall with so much force that he also flew in, earning a "_Fuck!_" from Fran. He rolled to a stop just in the middle of the warehouse. Fran ran over to him, crouching down beside him.

"That was crazy, Bel."

"_Ushishishi~! _You worried, froggy?"

"Froggy?"

Bel pulled the apron out from under his jacket, the frog design smiling up at Fran. Fran smiled a little.

"Didn't the stupid prince say that he was _fucking worried_?" Fran teased.

"What the fuck are you doing here, anyway?" Bel said, ignoring him completely, as he sat up and looked at Fran seriously.

"Well..." Fran looked away, not really planning on telling the truth.

"Well, what?"

Fran sighed. He supposed telling the truth wouldn't hurt. Besides, Bel probably wouldn't buy it, anyway.

"I was jealous when you called that Mammon person adorable." Fran said, his voice back to its usual monotone drawl.

Bel looked at Fran. He didn't know what he should be feeling, but somewhere inside him, he felt warm. Then, his body acted on its own.

He reached out to Fran, his hand resting on Fran's nape. He pulled him closer, much to the shock of the younger man, and kissed him. Fran remained still, not knowing what to do, his hands resting on Bel's chest. The silence of the night and the darkness of the warehouse didn't help him at all. Bel nipped Fran's lower lip, making the latter open his mouth. As Fran (finally) kissed back, Bel pulled him onto his lap, arms wrapping around the younger man. Fran straddled him with his legs and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck, savouring every second of their..._endeavour_. After a while, they finally broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. Fran rested his forehead against Bel's as they tried to catch their breath.

"...you do not tell my brother about any of this..." Fran whispered, bringing his face down to rest on the crook of Bel's neck.

"_Ushishishi..._Like I'd share this with anyone..." Bel purred, nibbling on Fran's ear, earning him a soft moan.

"S-stop that..." Fran whined.

"You don't have to be jealous, Fran." Bel said, his voice getting serious as his hold on Fran tightened.

Fran remained quiet.

"You don't have to be jealous because I'm yours."

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIT ALL THE FEEEEEELS. KYAAAAAA. _*insert crazy episode of fangirling, extreme nose bleeding and excessive ovary exploding*_ Of course, it won't be that easy for Bel and Fran~. _Kufufufu~!_ Get ready for temptations, conflicts, problems, depression and shit! Read and review, miloves!


End file.
